It is known that various computer-based systems and computer-implemented methodologies can be used to generate multi-dimensional surface models of geometric structures, such as, for example, anatomic structures. More specifically, a variety of systems and methods have been used to generate multi-dimensional surface models of the heart and/or particular portions thereof.
One conventional methodology or technique involves the generation of a plurality of individual surface models corresponding to different regions of interest of a particular structure, and then joining the individual surface models together to form a single composite multi-dimensional surface model. It is known to generate the individual surface models by collecting location data points from the surfaces and volumes enclosed by the surfaces of the respective regions of interest and then using those location data points to generate an individual surface model for each region of interest.
Any number of techniques can be used to generate the individual surface models from the respective location data points, including, for example, convex hull, star-shaped domain approximation, and alpha-shape techniques. However, at least some known modeling systems generate a closed surface, topologically equivalent to a sphere, regardless of the actual geometric structure. Accordingly, if only a portion of a geometric structure is modeled, even if that actual portion is an open surface, at least some known modeling systems will force the generated model to be a closed surface, resulting in an inaccurate pancake-shaped model. Such inaccuracies may impact a user's ability to analyze the geometric structure using the generated model.